


How to Talk to Your Husband

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: For Dummies [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute, Humor, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Texting, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: (9:45) Is it weird that I was only able to talk and spend some time with my Alpha is when we went to the movies to watch the lastest Avenger?(9:47) ..... Yeah?A texting AU where Levi and Eren were arrange marriage and trying to make it work through text.Insipred byHey Lover by wasterellaCan't Buy Love by Shower_of_EvenstarsAnd The Curious Case Of Eren Yeager by StarChaser93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Insipred by 
> 
> Hey Lover by wasterella  
> Can't Buy Love by Shower_of_Evenstars  
> And The Curious Case Of Eren Yeager by StarChaser93

(9:45) Is it weird that I was able to actually talk and spend some time with my Alpha is when we went to the movies to watch the lastest Avenger?

(9:47) ..... Yeah?

(9:48) Seriously, Armin that was just the time we actually spend some time together. It's not normal for a married couple.

(9:48) What do you want to do then?

(9:49) I'll try to talk to Levi, I don't want to die not knowing my Alpha. It will be totally weird.

(9:50) Well good luck with that.

(9:50) But Levi is not your typical people person.

(9:51) Start with something he's comfortable with.

(9:51) Texting is a good start.

(9:51) Is that all you can think of?

(9:52) Is it weird for me to say that I'm a little shy to speak to my Alpha in person?

(9:53) Yes. Texting is a good idea.

****

(10:01) Will you defend me in court if I was able to kill my best friend Jean? With my bare hands? With all my finger prints on the knife?

(10:01) **What the fuck Eren?! I'm at work!**

(10:01) I know just making sure that my Alpha is on my side.

(10:01) Levi?

(10:01) Levi?

(10:01) You're not going to defend me on court?

(10:01) But we're married!

(10:02) I know that we don't talk a lot but I kept my end of the bargin to not enter your room or your office.

(10:03) **Eren if you don't stop, I'll block your number.**

(10:03) Uncle Kenny don't want that.

(10:04) **Go back to school brat before you decided to text me.**

(10:04) But Levi I'm bored and the house is huge and I'm alone. My friends are all busy and there is no concert to attend.

(10:04) **Go play with your piano.**

(10:04) I'm not in the mood

(10:05) **Then don't whine at me**

(10:05) **Just fucking practice some Mozart or some shit!**

(10:06) You want me to practice some Mozart?

(10:06) **I would like some background music while I work at home**.

(10:07) You should pay me.

(10:07) **I feed you, gave you a home and bought you a fucking grand ass piano for your birthday. What else do you want?**

(10:08) Am I just a burden to you?

(10:09) **You kept the end of the bargin, so technically no**.

(10:09) Wow. I didn't know it works that way. I was feel hurt all the sudden then BAM! Gone.

(10:09) **For Elise**.

(10:09) That's a hard one. I'll try then.

*****

(10:11) I did it!

(10:12) So how did it go? Did he blocked you number?

(10:12) He threatened to but he didn't. It went smoothly, I didn't expect it! He asked me to play For Elise.

(10:12) That's a hard one.

(10:13) I know. But at least I don't feel awkward talking to him. Reading back, I think he's pretty cool. I didn't expect he'll play along with me.

(10:13) That's a good start.

(10:13) Yeah. Better practice now!

****

(20:36) **Will you fucking stop that tingkering!**

(20:37) But you asked me to play For Elise, of course I need to practice it.

(20:37) **I don't want to hear your daily failures! Just play something else you master and practice when I'm not home**.

(20:37) Fine. Mr. Bossy.

(20:38) **It's not my fault you texted me in the first place**.

(20:38) How dare you used the truth against me! Ugh! I'm wounded!

(20:38) **You're an idiot.**

(20:38) Reality check! You are tied to this idiot forever~

(20:39) **Why me?**

(20:42) **Brat?**

(20:43) Sorry. My mind suddenly stopped functioning.

(20:43) **The fuck?**

(20:43) I know I shouldn't be ashamed to say this. But that was so CUTE!

(20:44) I can't believe you actually played along with me! Let alone whine!

(20:44) **I don't whine brat.**

(20:44) That was adorable!

(20:45) **Shut up. I'm going back to work.**

(20:45) But Levi!

(20:46) Just so you know, I really like your name. Levi's. With all the money you had, you can practically buy Levi's! The jeans store!

(20:46) **Where's my music?**

(20:46) Oh, right. But I'm not done with you yet!

****

(7:06) Are you seriously avoiding me?!

(7:07) **Like you are not used to me going to work in a hurry.**

(7:07) Levi you woke up at four in the morning! Four! Even if you took a bubble bath, you won't be late for work!

(7:07) **I'm a busy person.**

(7:07) Wow, busy. You bolted right after seeing me go down the stairs.

(7:08) **Erwin called me for an emergency meeting.**

(7:08) Make up excuses all you want! I won't believe you!

(7:08) **Fine**.

(7:08) Fine!

(7:10) .... Wait! I didn't mean it that way.

(7:10) It's just weird that you avoided me this morning. Usually you'll continue life around the house as if I don't exist! Haha!

(7:10) Wait... That's not funny... I really don't mind about that. Just so you know. I don't hate you, you beat my dad from buy my grand piano.

(7:15) Hey?

(7:16) Hey?

(7:18) Hey?

(7:30) Levi?

(7:47) Levi?

(7:51) LEVI?!

(8:02) Hmmpt.

*****

(9:45) **I was in a meeting.**

(9:46) **I really was**.

(9:46) **Hey**.

(9:47) Really?

(9:47) **Really**.

(9:47) So... How was the meeting?

(9:48) **Shitty**.

(9:48) How so?

(9:48) **Are you sure you want to hear it?**

(9:48) Oh, now I'm ready.

(9:49) **It wasn't a meeting.**

(9:50) Gasped!

(9:51) **We talk about team building with the new recruits. They planned on camping on some wilderness. Erwin suggested it first then everyone started cheering like pre-schoolers, then fucking eyebrows smirked at me because he knew I can't change the location. I reached the nearest water bottle and threw all of its contents in his fucking face. Its not a meeting if it's not my way.**

(9:51) Oh my God.

(9:51) **I'm still mad right now**

(9:51) **I threw my pens at whoever enters my office.**

(9:52) No shit. Not the expensive ones.

(9:52) **Why fucking camping?! Why in the fucking forest?!**

(9:53) Okay. Calm down. Do you really need to join the team building?

(9:53) **Of fucking course. I need to teach each new recruits not to fuck up or else they're off the streets jobless.**

(9:53) **For fuck sake! I should have fired that fucking useless idiot!**

(9:54) Whoa. Let's pause for a breath there, okay?

(9:54) **Can't you see it?! In the forest Eren! In the forest! It's full of deer shit and decaying leaves!**

(9:54) **The ground is leaking with worms and other organisms is their waiting to crawl into my skin and eats it like a decomposing carcass of a rabbit!**

(9:56) I'm on my way to the mall.

(9:56) **What the fuck are you gonna do in the fucking mall.**

(9:56) Hmmmm... Hand sanitizers, sterile camping bag, pillows, blanket, SPF 20 sun block, gloves, masks, mosquito repellent.

(9:56) **Insect repellent.**

(9:57) Right. Did I forgot anything else?

(9:57) **Sterilize bottled water. 10 gallons. I'm for fucking sharing with some new recruits**.

(9:57) What about food?

(9:57) **What about it?**

(9:58) I don't know. Maybe one of your team building activities requires hunting a deer for dinner.

(9:59) **Jesus Christ**.

*****

(7:18) I can send you anything, just say the word.

(7:19) **More sanitizers.**

(7:19) That bad? Levi it's only your first day.

(7:20) **It's hell.**

(7:21) Okay, they're on their way. To ease your suffering, I got the hang of For Elise.

(7:21) **Good**.

(7:21) Levi? Are you okay?

(7:24) Levi?

(7:25) **I'm inside my car.**

(7:26) Levi. No.

(7:26) **I'm starting the engine.**

(7:26) Levi don't back away now.

(7:27) **Hange fucking saw me!**

(7:27) This sounds too serious.

(7:27) **What the fuck do you think this is?!**

(7:28) Levi, listen to me. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. If you drive now, those new recruits will fuck it all up.

(7:29) **Right**.

(7:30) They mess up using the copy machine. They'll write reports like a low life. They will not clean their desk after they leave!

(7:31) **Not on my fucking watch.**

(7:31) That's right! Show them who's boss!

(7:32) **Eren**.

(7:32) Yeah? Are you out of the car?

(7:32) **More sanitizers**.

(7:32) Aw Come on Levi!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is normal  
> Levi is bold  
> Armin is underline  
> Hange is italicized with **  
> Erwin is just italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing text aus as much as I love reading them~
> 
> Enjoy!

(21:16) So....

(21:16) Ahhh....

(21:17) I don't need to ask if the team building went well.

(21:17) Just the way you walk in the house tells it all.

(21:18) Umm...

(21:18) Do you need anything?

(21:18) I'm pretty sure that was a bruise on your arm.

(21:19) Hey?

(21:19) Are you still alive?

(21:20) Levi, if you don't reply I'll break into your room and drag you to the hospital.

(21:21) **I lost my contacts.**

(21:21) Oh.

(21:21) That's why you collied with the pillar.

(21:22) **Eren. Please leave me in peace. I'm exhausted and blind as a bat.**

(21:22) So.... That means you'll be wearing glasses?

(21:23) **Got a thing for glasses? Perverted brat.**

(21:23) Hey! I didn't say anything!

(21:24) Levi?

(21:25) Okay. Sleep now.

****

(8:34) Hey Hange.

(8:34) * _Eren! My boy! What's up?_ *

(8:34) Ahh... Just checking if Levi is doing all right. He's was a wreak last night.

(8:34) * _Well, he's doing well. Still angry and grumpy. And extra irritated, he scolded five people in two hours which is record breaking._ *

(8:35) Is he..... wearing glasses?

(8:35) * _You got a thing for glasses? ; )_ *

(8:35) What?! No! He came home last night and collied with a pillar. I doubted if he saw me on the sofa with my jaw hanging as I simply watch him both hands extending while he tries to manuever around the house. I saw how he hurted his arm resulting a bruise. He said he lost his contact lenses during the team building.

(8:36) * _Well, his arm seems fine. You didn't saw him before he goes to work?_ *

(8:36) Ahhh... I woke up at seven to see him leave but the butler said he went to work at six.

(8:36) * _Hold on a sec._ *

(8:36) Okay?

(8:38) * _Darn! He caught me!_ *

(8:38) What?

(8:38) * _I was trying to take a picture of him._ *

(8:38) Oh. Did you manage to hide at least?

(8:38) * _Of course. Dah. But it seems his vision is sharper now that he wore glasses._ *

(8:39) Oh.

(8:39) * _Yeah, oh._ *

(8:40) .... Could you try again?

(8:40) * _Sure, Pumpkin. I'll send it you as soon as I have a clear shot._ *

*****

(9:01) **Didn't I told you not to talk to Hange.**

(9:01) What? I wasn't talking to Hange.

(9:01) **Right**.

(9:01) **I am not repeating myself. Don't talk or touch that witch.**

(9:02) Noted.

(9:02) Wait.

(9:02) You are not telling me who I want to make friends with.

(09:03) **I'm trying to save you from possible death. She tends to poison innocent minds. She had an illegal lab on her basement, I don't want receiving one of your texts saying that she strapped you on her examination table and started poking on your brain.**

(9:04) You're over reacting! And I'm not innocent.

(9:04) **You're kid. Don't talk to her. Period.**

(9:04) You're not telling me what to do.

(9:04) **Brat. I know that witch for years, don't test me.**

(9:04) Fine. Mr. Bossy.

(9:05) Anyway, since you are depriving me from making new friends, I demand a pet.

(9:05) **No**.

(9:05) A puppy?

(9:05) **No**.

(9:05) A dog?

(9:06) **They're the same.**

(9:06) No they are not. Dogs are cute while puppies are much cuter.

(9:06) **No**.

(9:06) Please?

(9:07) **I'm going back to work**.

(9:07) Please?

(9:07) Please?

(9:07) Please?

(9:07) Please?

(9:07) Please?

(9:08) **Will you stop? I really have no choice but to block your number if this continue.**

(9:08) Okay. If you block my number, I'll text other people like Hange.

(9:08) **Seriously?! You're pulling that card on me?!**

(9:08) **Look brat. You are living under my roof so you are living under my rules.**

(9:08) Fine. 

****

(19:42) **Hey brat, where's my music?**

(19:42) Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recall playing music for you in the Ackerman rule book.

(19:42) **Seriously?**

(19:43) I'm just being an obedient Omega and print out the rules and memorizing it. Which is completely fine, since it's no different when I was living under my father's roof.

(19:43) **Your father was a dick.**

(19:43) Hey! He's still my father!

(19:43) Well, your uncle is a disgusting, selfish man!

(19:44) **He is.**

(19:44) Ugh! You Alphas are stupid and controlling! You know that! I'm trying to be positive here and trying to talk to my husband who I barely talk to in person!

(19:44) But no. You are avoiding me!

(19:44) **I'm a busy person brat.**

(19:45) You make friends all you want brat but Hange is off limits. That's all I ask.

(19:45) Why? I didn't even meet her in person. I didn't even meet any of your friends in person.

(19:45) **Hange and Erwin are off limits.**

(19:45) Why?

(19:45) **They're... Not good for you.**

(19:46) It's feels like you are having an affair with either the two of them.

(19:46) **Fuck. That's disgusting!**

(19:46) Are you puking now? Because that serves you right!

(19:46) **Why are we fighting over this?**

(19:47) Why are you avoiding me?

(19:47) **This is going nowhere.**

(19:47) Why are you avoiding me?

(19:48) **I'm a busy person.**

(19:48) You go to work at six now for a week now. Why are you avoiding me?

(19:48) **Because unlike you, I have work.**

(19:48) Well, I'm sorry that I'm an Omega that can't get accepted on any form of work except for an arrange marriage or prostitution!

(19:49) **..... It's not my fault society had this sick system on dynamics.**

(19:49) Right.

(19:49) Haha.

(19:49) Why am I even complaining.

(19:49) I'll stop this.

(19:49) Sorry for bothering you.

****

(19:51) **This is all your fault.**

(19:51) * _I didn't do anything!_ *

(19:51) **Talking to Eren is one thing. Stay away from him**.

(19:51) * _Getting a little possessive here buddy._ *

(19:52) **I know you Hange.**

(19:52) **You can't fucking fool me.**

(19:52) * _Alright! I do have plans on kidnapping him but he texted me first! I swear!_ *

(19:52) **Why did he texted you?**

(19:52) * _He wanted to know if you were doing okay. He said that you headbutt the pillar and bruise your arm last night._ *

(19:53) **And who's fault is that?**

(19:53) * _Hehehe I'm sorry?_ *

(19:53) **Ugh. Unlike you, I'm not used to wearing fucking glasses!**

(19:53) * _Oh yeah. Eren wants to see you in glasses._ *

(19:54) **No.**

(19:54) * _What do you mean no?_ *

(19:54) **He'll laugh at me.**

(19:54) * _You're fucking hot with glasses!_ *

(19:55) **Coming from you, it sound gross.**

(19:55) * _Why are you so shy around Eren?_ *

(19:55) **I'm not shy around him.**

(19:55) * _You're here at six in the morning_ *

(19:55) **I have work to do.**

(19:55) * _No you don't!_ *

(19:56) **Goodbye Hange.**

(19:56) * _Wait! I'm not done with you yet!_ *

(19:56) * _Levi?_ *

(19:57) * _Dammit! You blocked me again?!_ *

****

(13:38) Your package arrived.

(13:39) **What package?**

(13:39) I don't know. Your name is written on the box.

(13:40) **I'll check it out when I'm home.**

****

(17:22) I'm going out.

(17:25) **Where are you going?**

****

(21:18) **Where are you? It's already nine.**

(21:33) I'm on my way back.

*****

(21: 41) **Listen brat. I know you're upset but there's nothing we can do about it. Society sucks and you know it.**

(21:42) I know.

(21:42) **And I'm just protecting you from my friends. They're not the ones you know that consider to be normal. I'm not exaggerating about Hange, it's true that she had a lab on her basement and Erwin is a demon. A real one. He can go to your head in order to bend you to his wants and I don't want any of that. Plus, I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy this time of year.**

(21:43) Sure.

***

(12:22) _So... Petra warned me not to bother you._

(12:22) **Shut up Erwin.**

(12:22) _She said you nearly choke everyone with your glare_.

(12:23) **Shut up.**

(12:23) _Is this about Eren?_

(12:23) **Fuck off eyebrows.**

(12:24) _You know, why don't you try- I don't know, try to be a good husband for once?_

*****

(7:43) Oh my god Armin!

(7:44) What happened? Did Levi personally apologize to you?

(7:44) No....

(7:45) He is still avoiding me. When I tried to wake up at six to secretly see him off, he immediately rushed out of the door. Now he goes to work at five. Which is ridiculous! I can't wake up at five!

(7:45) And Hange said he's no longer wearing glasses but he kept avoiding me. Which is weird.

(7:45) Maybe you should lay low for a while.

(7:46) Right.

(7:46) So what's with the 'Oh my god Armin?'

(7:46) Oh! Yes!

(7:46) You won't believe it Armin!

(7:46) Levi got me a cat!

(7:47) But didn't you tell me that he is against pets?

(7:47) I know! But I have a cat now!

(7:47) He left a note, he didn't apologize but he said that I'm in charge of naming her.

(7:47) I named her Cotton!

(7:47) Awwww.

(7:48) I know! I'll send you a pick now!

(7:48) No, I mean Levi.

(7:48) The 'awww' was not for Cotton?! How dare you!

(7:48) Cotton deserved all 'awww's in the world.

(7:49) I mean, Levi bend his own rules just to make you happy.

(7:49) ....

(7:50) You're right.... I guess I do exist on his world.

(7:50) It just means that Levi is not that cold as we think he is. Maybe he's bad at expressing it.

(7:50) Well, I did mention that he's cool. I guess I should thank him for having Cotton.

(7:50) Yes. You do that.

****

(9:03) Hey..

(9:04) **Hey.**

(9:04) So.... I named her Cotton.

(9:04) **Thank god. I thought you'll name her rainbow clouds or some shits.**

(9:05) Hey! I'm good at giving names!

(9:05) Anyway... Thanks.

(9:05) **It's fine brat.**

(9:05) And Levi... Thinking back... I'm glad I was set up in an arrange marriage. It is quite better than...

(9:06) **I'm against with the dynamic system Eren. I'm really am but it will take years to change one's mind set. That's just how the world works... For now.**

(9:06) You really think that the world will change?

(9:07) **Change is constant in this world brat.**

(9:07) Wow. That's deep.

(9:07) So... How was work?

(9:08) **I'm in the middle of a meeting.**

(9:08) Oh, sorry.

(9:08) **It's fine brat.**

(9:08) So, your telling me that you're secretly texting under the table?

(9:09) **Something like that.**

(9:09) **I already know that statistics of my company. Mr. Newbie here is talking too much about useless shit. I'm going to fire him after his report.**

(9:09) What?! Don't fire him! You said he's only new!

(9:10) **New and useless. I only hired him because his smart and had good educational background.**

(9:10) Just give him a chance, you can't mold a hero in one day. Instead, give him constructive criticism and see if he improves on the next report. If he doesn't, then fire him.

(9:11) **.... You're actually not bad brat.**

(9:11) I'm secretly Batman.

(9:11) **How could you be Batman? You had a night lamp on your room.**

(9:11) I'm not scared of the dark! I just like the way... The night lamp... Glows.

(9:12) **Sure. Brat. Sure.**  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

(12:03) **I shouldn't have given him that cat.**

(12:03) * _You unblocked me?! Who are you?!_ *

(12:03) * _What did you do to Levi?!_ *

(12:04) **Shut up shitty glasses.**

(12:04) * _Okay. So you unblocked me. On your own free will, just to tell that me that you're jealous over a cat?_ *

(12:04) **I'm not jealous over a cat.**

(12:04) * _...... Sure._ *

(12:04) * _So, what's up?_ *

(12:05) * _Heard you got Eren a cat._ *

(12:05) **You mean that vicious feline? The biggest mistake of my life?**

(12:05) * _Vicious? Eren said she's the sweetest thing._ *

(12:05) * _He sent me photos. One thing I can say is, she's one lazy cat. And I don't think that's vicious._ *

(12:05) **Are you kidding me?! She's a devil!**

(12:06) * _Because Eren is no longer texting you? Because he is too preoccupied with the cat?_ *

(12:06) **No.**

(12:06) * _Then why is Cotton 'vicious'?_ *

(12:06) **She tends to walk in the house like a thief.**

(12:07) * _Dah. Cats had soft wittle feet. If you're not aware of your surroundings, you won't notice them walking around._ *

(12:07) **I think she's plotting something.**

(12:07) * _She's a cat Levi_ *

(12:07) **An evil one.**

(12:07) * _Okay then. Let's just agree that she is plotting something._ *

(12:08) * _One night. Cotton will walk like a cat around the house, a wicked smile on her face, perfectly showing off her fangs. She reached your room. Because of her wittle paws, you didn't notice. Little did you know, Cotton dropped a pillow over your head and decided to lay her body on top. The next morning, Eren found Cotton and they both live happily ever after._ *

(12:08) **........ I don't know what to say.**

(12:09) * _You're welcome!_ *

****

(12:10) **Cats have nine lives right?**

(12:11) _I think that's a hoax Levi._

(12:11) **Good.**

(12:12) _Wait. What are you planning?_

(12:12) **Nothing.**

(12:13) _You are not after Cotton are you?_

(12:13) **How did you know her name?**

(12:13) _Hange._

(12:13) **Of fucking course.**

(12:14) _You are jealous over a cat._

(12:14) **I'm not. That cat is vicious.**

(12:15) _Cotton is an adult cat. Adult cats tends to laz around the house and requires minimal play._

(12:16) **You seems to know more about cats.**

(12:16) _I have a cat Levi._

(12:16) **Huh.**

(12:17) _How could you forgot about Jell-O?_

(12:17) **Who?**

(12:17) _My cat! He can get inside a small jar with ease!_

(12:18) **Now I'm thinking that your cat is an octopus.**

(12:18) _Cats are liquid Levi._

(12:19) **Goodbye Erwin.**

****

(13:22) Levi! Cotton is missing!

(13:22) I've been looking all over for her!

(13:22) What am I going to do?!

(13:22) I only have her for a week and now I lost her!

(13:22) What have I done?!

(13:22) Levi I'm so sorry!

(13:23) **Calm down brat.**

(13:23) But! I've looked everywhere. And! and! and!

(13:23) **Maybe she's inside the cotton box.**

(13:23) Not funny Levi!

(13:24) **No. I'm serious as you.**

(13:24) **Check the boxes.**

(13:24) Okay.

(13:46) I found her!

(13:46) She's sleeping inside the empy fish bowl!

(13:46) How can I help her?

(13:47) **Leave her be. Cats are liquid.**

(13:47) It's impossible Levi! She's a fat cat!

(13:47) **She's a ball of fur, Eren. Don't be fooled.**

(13:49) Oh. She got out of her own.

(13:49) **See?**

(13:49) Oh god! Levi! You could have seen her!

(13:49) She got out easily!

(13:49) **Like I said. Cats are liquid.**

(13:54) **And you're not texting me anymore**.

(13:55) **Whatever**.

(13:56) **If you did manage to kill your best friend Jean with your barehands, I won't defend you in court.**

(13:57) Hey! I was just distracted!

(13:57) And seriously?! You won't defend me?!

(13:57) **Cotton will defend you.**

(13:57) She's a cat!

(13:57) No one can speak cat in court!

(13:58) **Not my fault.**

(13:58) What do you want then? I can give you comic books, just defend me on court!

(13:59) **You're talking as if the situation will happened.**

(13:59) You'll never know.

(13:59) I choke Jean in grade school, he was hospitalized.

(14:00) **Shit**.

(14:00) When he was presented as an Alpha. He's teasing is below the belt.

(14:00) My inner killer side is activated.

(14:01) I know I can kill him.

(14:01) **But isn't he your best friend?**

(14:01) That means I have his permission to kill him.

(14:02) **So... That's how it works then. Not bad.**

(14:02) Oh, no. Please don't kill Hange! She's a great person!

(14:02) **Didn't I told you not to talk to her?**

(14:02) But she kept asking about Cotton.

(14:02) How can I resist?!

(14:02) Wait. Are you really that worried that I'll dig some information about you?

(14:03) **She's a witch.**

(14:03) Don't worry, she didn't say anything bad about you.

(14:03) **I doubted it.**

(14:03) Okay, so I want to confirm something.

(14:04) **Shot**.

(14:04) So this bird came in my window.

(14:04) It said that Levi Ackerman once stabbed a person on his liver.

(14:04) **Hmmm... Is this bird... Hange?**

(14:04) No.

(14:04) It's a regular bird.

(14:05) **Sure**.

(14:05) **Yes. It's true.**

(14:05) Ultra sophisticated Levi Ackerman assulted someone?!

(14:05) **I was not born with a silver spoon on my mouth brat**.

(14:05) But! But you're Levi Ackerman! An Ackerman!

(14:05) **Not until Kenny traced me and my mother on the slums.**

(14:06) Oh.

(14:06) **Yeah. Brat.**

(14:06) Well. When I was young, I jumped out of my window to party with my friends.

(14:06) **Before my uncle took me in, I usually fixed myself to look wealthy, entering bars and clubs so I can get free drinks and food.**

(14:06) No way!

(14:06) **Yes way.**

(14:06) **I recalled a certain green eyed brat even gave me a lap dance.**

(14:06) ..... Wait..

(14:07) Wait.

(14:08) WAIT!!!!

(14:08) **I'm waiting brat.**

(14:08) No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!!!!

(14:08) **Took you long enough.**

(14:09) **And we're married for five months.**

(14:09) But we only talk two weeks ago!

(14:09) Wait! Stop!

(14:09) Hold on! That was you?!

(14:10) **Depends on your memory.**

(14:10) Okay, I went to a club once in my life! I was presented then. My friends swore to protect so I risked escaping that night. I remembered drinking and eating and then.....

(14:10) Wait.... how could you be sure that I'm that certain green eyed brat that gave you a lap dance?!

(14:10) **I hate going to clubs and dress up but during that time, I need to eat and drink and I can't afford both. Titan club only welcomes selected Alphas since it's a club for Omegas. I knew the bouncer so I got in easily.**

(14:11) **I saw this brat on a certain table. His hair is a mess, and his big green eyes shows that it's his first time drinking or possibly breaking his parents rules. His scent tells that he's just present as well as how protective his circle of friends were.**

(14:11) Oh my god!

(14:11) No stop! Don't say anymore!

(14:11) And that was really you?!

(14:12) **I really want to break it to you on our first meeting but you seem to want to kill me during that time**.

(14:12) Oh, shit. Sorry.

(14:12) I didn't recognized you at all!

(14:13) You look less... Grumpy.

(14:13) **It was a long time ago brat.**

(14:13) It was....

(14:13) **Thanks, you save my stomach back then.**

(14:14) No! Now I remember how I feed you! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!

(14:14) I can't! I'm too embarrassed now!

(14:14) I'll jump on my window now. Tell Cotton I loved her!

(14:14) **I'll send flowers.**

(14:15) Goodbye Rivialle.

(14:15) **Goodbye Eren.**

(14:16) Wait...

(14:16) I didn't used a screen name?!

(14:16) **That's what you told me.**

(14:16) **I thought that was your screen name.**

(14:16) **Imagine my surprise when we officially meet.**

(14:17) I'm going to die!!!!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

(7:14) **Brat are you awake?**

(7:14) **If so, go to the dining table. I left something there for you.**

(7:35) I'm awake, I'm awake.

(7:36) Going to the dining table.

(7:36) **Don't text me everything shitty brat.**

(7:36) A present?

(7:36) **Open it.**

(7:37) Oh, wow.

(7:37) I'm happy to see the earrings but after seeing the suit...

(7:38) **Relax brat it's not going to eat you.**

(7:38) **You're going to attend the soiree with me wither we both like it or not.**

(7:38) But why?

(7:38) **Blame fucking Kenny.**

(7:39) **He had this sick thinking that people maybe think our marriage is fake if we didn't go out and.... t... t.. talk to people.**

(7:39) No.

(7:39) **We have no choice brat. Our fuck names are in the list.**

(7:40) It's so unfair!

(7:40) **I feel you.**

(7:40) I don't want to go out!

(7:41) **You're not the only one.**

(7:41) But you talk to people at work all day.

(7:42) **I don't, brat, I simply glare everyone and the word that came out of my mouth at work is "you're fire"**.

(7:42) .... Wow.

(7:42) **Try the suit at least. Tell me if it's uncomfortable and I'll send it back.**

(7:42) Okay.

(7:43) **And don't you dare change there in the dining room.**

(7:43) But I'm the only one in the house.

(7:44) **And the dining room is not a dressing room.**

(7:44) But my room is upstairs.

(7:44) **Fucking walk shitty brat.**

(7:47) **Brat?**

(7:48) **You're fucking changing in the dining room.**

(7:50) I got it on.

(7:50) **In the dining room?!**

(7:50) Levi relax. I got the curtains drape.

(7:50) **That's not the point here brat.**

(7:51) Anyway! I'm wearing it now!

(7:51) Do you need a selfie?

(7:51) **No. I'm in a meeting and Hange is here. She can smell a photo even if it's digital.**

(7:51) Weird and what do we talk about texting under the table, in the middle of a meeting?

(7:51) **I'm the fucking boss, no dares to tell me otherwise.**

(7:52) You're not a good example Levi.

(7:52) **If only they knew.**

(7:52) **So, how was it? Did I get the length of the pants right?**

(7:52) The pants length's fine, it's a little tight on.... the backside...

(7:53) **Fucking store.**

(7:53) What?

(7:54) **Did you know that when buying suits for Omega's they have separate sizes on the ass of the pants?**

(7:54) Yeah?

(7:54) **You know that?! Why didn't tell me?!**

(7:54) I can't just tell you the size of my ass!

(7:54) I can't just randomly insert it on our text conversation like Hey, Levi. Guess what, this is the size of my ass, impressive right?

(7:55) **You should have inserted it!**

(7:55) **I looked like an idiot in the fucking store!**

(7:55) Hahaha!

(7:56) **It's not fucking funny brat.**

(7:56) I'm sorry! I can't help imagining the scene.

(7:56) **Just fucking give me your size, I'll replace the damn thing.**

(7:57) I didn't know that you like shopping that much.

(7:57) **I don't. I just don't trust your fashion sense.**

(7:57) Well, excuse me! My fashion sense is fine!

(7:58) **A hoodie, ripped jeans and sneakers. Wow, nice fashion sense.**

(7:58) It's called normal fashion. For the masses.

(7:58) **Sure, but I still don't trust it.**

(7:58) **Try the earrings.**

(7:59) Alright.

(8:01) Wow. I like the little gems.

(8:01) **They're diamonds brat.**

(8:02) Real diamonds?! Oh, wow.

(8:02) It's my first time seeing one.

(8:02) **Also... There's more.**

(8:03) More presents?! It feels like Christmas!

(8:03) **Not for you idiot.**

(8:03) :(

(8:03) **It's the tiny box.**

(8:03) I see it.

(8:05) Oh my God!

(8:05) Levi! I can't- this is just-

(8:05) **It's just a fucking collar for the cat brat.**

(8:05) I know but it got her name in it and a little bell!

(8:05) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Levi!

(8:06) This is wonderful!

(8:06) I'm putting it on Cotton now!

(8:06) **Sure, brat.**

****

(11:17) **What am I looking at brat?**

(11:17) What?

(11:17) ***Sigh* you're technically using my card kid which is linked to my phone.**

(11:17) **High heels?**

(11:18) **What are you plotting?**

(11:18) Shit! I thought I can get away with this.

(11:18) This is all your fault!

(11:19) **My fault? Ugh.**

(11:19) I know, but you belittle my fashion sense, I must prove you wrong.

(11:19) **Don't wear the fucking damn heels on the soiree.**

(11:19) Don't worry I'm not planning to. My feet hurt.

(11:20) **Good. I'm afraid you'll tower over me.**

(11:20) Haha!

(11:20) **I shouldn't say that.**

(11:21) Wait no. I can see your expression when I'm with you in heels.

(11:21) The eyes that are ready to kill~

(11:21) **I'm not killing anyone in the soiree...**

(11:22) **That depends.**

(11:22) Unlike you, I'll defend you in court.

(11:23) **Thanks, I decided to bring my knife.**

(11:23) The ones in the display cases?

(11:23) **Yeah. Pick one.**

(11:23) Okay! This is fun!

****

(12:04) **Well, any progress brat?**

(12:04) I'm downing my choices to three.

(12:04) **Did they all meet the criteria?**

(12:05) Small enough to hide but sharp enough to pierce the skin. Lightweight and can fool the metal detector.

(12:05) **Good job, you remember.**

(12:05) I feel so evil planning this with you.

(12:06) So... What will I do in this soiree?

(12:06) **Typically nothing. Just stay by my side.**

(12:06) Like a trophy Omega. Yey.

(12:07) **I can feel your sarcasm over here.**

(12:07) **We talk to people while holding a glass of wine**.

(12:07) I can have wine?

(12:07) **Sure.**

(12:08) So, I'll just stay by your side and sip my wine in a wine glass while you talked to people.

(12:08) **Yes. And don't speak if you weren't spoken to, if so, just do nonverbal gestures.**

(12:08) Ugh, thanks for reminding me of my place in society.

(12:08) **It's not my fault that society is fucked up Eren.**

(12:08) **I'm telling you this so we can avoid stupid dramas and go home early.**

(12:09) We can go home early?

(12:09) **Yes, brat. We can. Let's not draw attention to our selves.**

(12:09) **If one is no longer approaching us for a god damn small talk, we can leave.**

(12:10) Okay. Deal.

****

(18:36) Levi?

(18:36) Levi?

(18:37) **What?**

(18:37) I... Did something bad...

(18:37) **You ate the tarts.**

(18:38) No! Not that but... How did you know that?

(18:38) **They are missing in the fridge?**

(18:38) Damn it!

(18:38) **Is that all brat?**

(18:39) No. This is not about the tarts.

(18:39) I went into your office.

(18:40) **.....**

(18:40) I was busy play with Cotton.

(18:40) Then her toy got under the door.

(18:41) I didn't realize it was your office until I was in.

(18:41) I saw the papers... You missed-looked the ones in June...

(18:42) **Oh?**

(18:42) I kinda... Fixed it.

(18:42) **Eren.**

(18:43) With a pencil!

(18:43) I didn't put much pressure on it, you can erase it and it'll leave without a trace!

(18:43) Okay! That's all Goodnight!

****

(19:12) Whaaaaaaa!

(19:12) What?! Is Cotton missing again?!

(19:12) No, Armin.

(19:13) I made the biggest mistake of my life!

(19:13) Whaaaaaaa!

(19:13) Okay, what happened?

(19:13) I was playing with Cotton and then her toy got under the door of Levi's office.

(19:14) I got a glance on the papers his working and noticed that he missed looking at some of the data.

(19:14) And I tried to fix it with a pencil.

(19:14) I broke Levi's trust!

(19:15) It's over!

(19:15) He'll turn into a tyrant and beat me!

(19:15) Hold on a second there!

(19:15) You're jumping to conclusions.

(19:16) I told him.

(19:16) ......

(19:17) Well, it's nice meeting you Eren.

(19:17) Whaaaaaaa!

(19:19) Oh no. He's home. I heard the front door open and closed!

(19:19) Don't worry.

(19:20) Somehow, I knew that your husband is different.

(19:20) How could you be sure?

(19:20) Well, you guys are texting.

(19:21) Yeah- omg! He texted me!

(19:21) He must have seen what I've done!

(19:21) Goodbye Eren.

(19:21) Noooooo!

****

(19:21) **I see.**

(19:22) **You know what brat. You just solve my problem**.

(19:22) Really?

(19:22) **I've been looking over this for the past week.**

(19:22) **Didn't know I just need a pair of huge green eyes to help me.**

(19:23) You're not... Mad?

(19:23) **Mad? I'll be mad if you didn't leave your room right now and finished what you started.**

(19:23) Levi....

(19:24) **And eat this army of tarts, Erwin forced me to bring them.**

(19:24) I'm coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
